As it is well known, when using public transportation, luggage or any other package of large size has to be consigned for storage.
In airports, when checking and putting the luggage on board, labels and any other signals are stuck onto the luggage suitcases, which stick on labels later are difficult to take off from the luggage.
Also, the luggage is placed on automatic conveyors, running through a long way to the airplane storage room. This type of conveyor sometimes produces damage to the luggage, such as scrapes, stains, etc.
Also, public buses have a compartment to store the luggage, but these compartments are limited in space and suitcases have to be placed piled up, consequently with the possibility of damage to the luggage suitcases.
Up to now, no system to solve above-mentioned problems is known, so, the system for the protection of luggage, the subject of the present invention can be considered as an innovation.